For You
by IronChan
Summary: VKook/TaeKook fict with top!jungkook. Inspired by BTS For You MV. DLDR, dont forget to comment ndeee :3


For You

Author : Jisaid

Cast : Taehyung, Jungkook

Disclaimer : Semua cast punya ortu masing masing. Tapi ini cerita murni ketikan saya dan terinspirasi dari mvnya bts for you dan lagunya RAN. DLDR, jangan lupa reviewnya yah.

Warning : Cerita amburadul. Bahasa porak poranda/? Bagi yang gasuka bottom taehyung harap jangan dibaca kak :"3

Rate: T

Summary : Taehyung ada di jepang. Jungkook ada di korea. Jungkook tidak berani untuk meminta uang pada orang tuanya untuk membeli tiket ke berlibur ke jepang sekalian menemui taehyung. Jungkook kudu gimane?

***-***- Check this out-***-***

Cuaca musim panas yang cukup cerah di Seoul pagi ini. Terlihat seorang badut maskot di taman bermain yang dengan riang menyebarkan selebaran brosur restoran. Sesekali badut itu berfoto dengan para pengunjung anak anak bahkan orang tua. Sembari berjoget dengan riang layaknya anak kecil untuk menarik perhatian pengunjung terkadang ia juga memberi balon untuk anak kecil. Kegiatan si badut membagikan selebaran itu berhenti sejenak. Si badut mendudukan dirinya di bangku terdekat dan melepas kepala baju badut itu.

Munculah seorang namja tampan bersurai coklat itu mengusap keringatnya yang mengalir di pelipisnya diari balik kostum badutnya. Menghela nafas sejenak untuk mengurangi rasa penatnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan membuka lockscreen nya untuk melihat pesan singkat dari orang yang dicintainya.

Fr: Cupcakes

Kookiee~~

Fr: Cupcakes

Kookiee kenapa kau tak membalas pesankuuu?

Fr: GoldenKookie

Ndee hyung? Mianhae kookie baru bangun hyung 3

Fr: Cupcakes

Aigoo dasar tukang tidurr-_- jangan lupa sarapan ndee?

Fr: Cupcakes

Hyung kuliah dulu ndee? Telfon aku nanti saat makan siang ndee?

Fr: Cupcakes

Miss you prince kookie :3

Namja yang dipanggil kookie atau lebih lengkapnya jeon jungkook itu tersenyum dan membalas pesan dari kekasihnya. Berbohong sedikit tentang dia yang baru bangun tidur, toh menurutnya kekasihnya itu tak akan melihat apa yang dilakukannya disini. Merasa energinya sudah terpenuhi ia memakai kepala baju badut itu dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya dibalik baju badut itu.

Sore itu, jungkook terlihat mengulum senyumannya saat membaca surat beramplop biru di rooftop apartemen tempat tinggalnya. Mengecup surat itu kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Wait me taetae hyung." Gumamnya.

Esoknya ia kembali bekerja sebagai badut mascot di taman bermain. Sedikit bersemangat karna hari ini ia akan menerima gajinya pada jam makan siang nanti. Jam makan siang sudah tiba, jungkook membuka sedikit kostum badutnya karna menurutnya hari ini sangat panas. Tak lama kemudian si bos datang. "Jungkook ini gajimu minggu ini. Pekerjaanmu cukup baik, pertahankan hingga akhir musim panas ini arra?" "Nde, kamsahamnida sajangnim." Ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit untuk bosnya.

Setelah bosnya pergi, jungkook segera membuka isi amplopnya, dan menghitung jumlah uang yang ia peroleh dari hasil kerja part time menjadi badut mascot. "Satu, dua, tiga…" menghela nafas pasrah, ia menundukkan kepalanya lemas. "Hah.. 3 minggu lagi baru aku bisa mengumpulkan semua gajiku dari sini untuk menyusulmu ke jepang hyung… atau aku mencari kerja part time lagi saja?" gumamnya sembari memperhatikan ponsel dengan wallpaper fotonya bersama cupcakesnya, taehyung.

Suasana apartemen itu ramai seperti biasa. Maklum saja apartemen itu ditinggali oleh 6 namja tampan hiperaktif atau yang benar 7 namja, berhubung sedang study diluar negri jadi diitung 6 aja*?. Jungkoook terlihat duduk di sofa memejamkan matanya lelah, mencoba untuk tidur ditengah keramaian yang lainnya. Ia hampir saja dikagetkan oleh Jimin yang tiba tiba saja tiduran di pangkuannya "Jeonkkukkiee~~" panggilnya mencolek dagu sahabatnya itu "Err hyung menyingkirlah aku mengantuk." Ucapnya dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Jin melihat sebuah brosur restoran di dekat jungkook. "Kookie ya sejak kapan kau mengumpulkan brosur ini? Kau bekerja part time eoh?" jungkook membuka matanya lebar dan mengambil brosur itu dari tangan jin. "Anni anniyaa hyung lupakan saja ehehe." Ucapnya kemudian ngacir pergi meninggalkan sekumpulan namja disana dengan berbagai pertanyaan di pikiran mereka.

"Apa benar jungkook bekerja part time?" Tanya hoseok. "Mollayo, mungkin saja iya hyung." Jawab jimin seadanya. "Mungkin ia ingin mengumpulkan uang untuk menemui taetae di jepang." Ucap namjoon. "Bagaimana kalian tahu jungkook sedang bekerja part time heh?" tanya suga. "Akhir akhir ini dia sering pergi pagi pagi dan baru kembali saat siang, lalu sorenya kookie juga keluar sampai malam. Dan lagi dia terlihat lelah sekali akhir akhir ini." Jelas jin.

"Bagaimaka kalau kita membantunya mengumpulkan uang untuk menyusul taehyung ke jepang? Eh bukan, membantu jungkook untuk menemui taehyung di jepang. Yaa.. itung itung jadi liburan untuknya hyungdeul. Eottohkke?" usul jimin dan dianggukki oleh yang lainnya.

Sore itu, jin terlihat sedang mengelap mobil yang barusaja selesai dicucinya. Yup! Ia mengambil part time sebagai pencuci mobil. Pekerjaan yang cukup melelahkan untuknya, hingga ia merasa tulangnya ingin copot dari tempatnya. Suga terlihat santai mengantarkan pesanan makanan dengan scooter merahnya mencari alamat yang dicarinya. Cukup mudah awalnya, tapi cukup mengenaskan ketika ia bukannya diberi tip tambahan tapi malah disuruh untuk membuangkan sampah si pemesan makanan. 'disgusting' pikirnya.

Jimin terlihat lihai mencuci piring di dapur sebuah restoran. Mudah memang hanya mencuci piring, tetapi tidak jadi mudah kalau piring kotor terus berdatangan pikirnya. Tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol piring hingga jatuh pecah. Mengacak rambutnya frustasi ia mengumpulkan serpihan piring tersebut dengan hati hati dan membuangnya. Jika jimin bekerja di dapur maka hoseok menjadi pelayan. Dengan lihai mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan dengan hati hati. Memamerkan senyum tampannya sana sini dan meminta maaf pada pelanggan saat ia melakukan kesalahan.

Lain hal nya dengan namjoon yang hampir saja tertidur jika sja tidak ada bunyi klakson yang membangunkannya. Membuka penutup tangki dan mengisi bahan bakar hingga penuh. Well, that's pretty easy for him, tapi tidak ketika si pembeli bahan bakar ini malah menumpahkan sampah bekas makanan ringan padanya. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama mereka bekerja paruh waktu. Hm, what about jungkook?

Di sebuah minimarket jungkook terlihat sedang menata barang barang sesuai dengan tempatnya, menyapa pelanggan yang memasuki minimarket tersebut dan menghitung belanjaan mereka. Sama lelahnya dengan menjadi badut mascot menurutnya. Tapi gajinya lumayan untuk menambah uang tabungannya.

"yeoboseyo kookie! Bogoshipooo~~"

"nado bogoshipoyo taetae hyung!"

"Kookie, kau tahu tadi malam aku bermimpi kau datang ke jepang untuk menemuiku." Ucapnya senang.

"Ah, jinjjayo hyung?"

"ndee jinjjayo~ kau tahu? Kau mengajakku ke taman bermain. Huwahh aku tak sabar untuk bisa pulang huhuu.. satu tahun lagi masih lama dan aku sudah ingin pulang." Jungkook yakin saat ini taehyung sedang mempoutkan bibirnya. Jungkook tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu bersabarlah menunggu hyung hahaha jangan manyun seperti itu aku bisa merasakan bibirmu maju sampai kesini lohh haha." Godanya.

"Yakk! Awas kau kelinci jelekk!"

"Hahaha love you too sweety."

Jungkook terlihat sedang menulis sesuatu di ruang tengah apartemen mereka. sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya membentuk pose berpikir kemudian menggoreskan pensilnya di kertas. Setelah membaca kembali tulisannya tersebut ia melipat kertas itu berniat menyembunyikannya dari para hyung. Tak lama kemudian datanglah para hyungnya mengerubutinya. Namjoon yang paling cekatan langsung mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya. "Japan, to do list! Whoa uri kookie mau menyusul taetae ke jepang eoh?" godanya. "Hyung apasih hahaha kembalikan kertasnya hyungg."

Puk! Jungkook menoleh ke jin yang menukul kepalanya dengan kertas bertuliskan sebuah nama maskapai penerbangan korea-jepang. Melongo melihat tiket pesawat yang tersedia di depannya. "Cha! Untukmu." Ucap jin. Mengambil tiket dari tangan jin dan memandang para hyungnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Ige jinjjayo hyungdeul?" "Nde jungkookie." Jin member jungkook big brother hug. Jimin mengacak surai jungkook."Gomawo hyungdeul! You guys are the best!" ucapnya. "Jangan lupa oleh olehnya nde? Sampaikan salamku pada taehyung. "Allright hyung! Gomawoo! I'm going to pack my thing first. Annyeong hyungdeul!" jungkook berlari menuju kamarnya.

-***-*** japan, 2 days later.

Namja tampan bersurai coklat itu terlihat menunggu seseorang di depan sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional jepang. Di tangannya sudah ada sebuah peta kecil buatannya. Yang mengantarnya dari bandara hingga tempat ia berdiri saat ini. Tempat tinggal taehyung selama ia di jepang. Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara sepeda yang dituntun. Ia melihat taehyung yang terlihat blank melihatnya berada di jepang.

"Jungkookie? Itu kau? Ah tidak aku pasti bermimpi. Ya. Aku pasti bermimpi." Taehyung menepuk nepuk pipinya, dan mencubit pipinya. Sakit. Berarti dia tidak sedang bermimpi. "Hi, sweety. Miss me?" panggil jungkook. Pipi taehyung memerah dibuatnya, segera ia mendekati jungkook dan memeluknya erat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini? Kau berhutang cerita padaku jeon jungkook!" "Is that how you greet you lovely bofie that just come from overseas babe?" godanya. "Ehh, bukan begitu aduhh aku senang kau bisa datang kesini. Tapi.. bagaimana kau bisa datang kesini? Bukankah orang tuamu tak mengizinkanmu pergi ke jepang?" "Rahasia dong eheheh" "Yakk!" Taehyung bersiap akan memukul kepala jungkook namun sempat ditahan oleh jungkook. "Ehehehh you don't need to know that babe, I did this for you my beloved little cupcakes." Jawab jungkook dan menghujani taehyung dengan ciuman di mukanya.

***-***- END ***-***-

Maaf absurd dan gantung. Terinspirasi dari mvnya bangtan dan lagunya RAN. Jan lupa commentnya readers nim.


End file.
